The Family
by TailBone11
Summary: Harrison and Hermione have grown up knowing exactly who they are and what they will become, will the pressure of school and their father break them or make them stronger?


"My beautiful Baby Girl, you've grown so much my little Mia" The man stood in the door way to his daughters room, today his little girl turned 9 and would be joining her cousin's on a field mission, the first step to her fate.

"Daddy...do you think I'm ready...I mean I'm not strong like Malik and Blaise and I'm not fast like Daphne...I'll be in the way" Hermione sat on the end of her bed and looked up to her father now walking towards her.

"Princess you are as strong as Malik and Blaise because you know your limits and how to use your surroundings, you are as fast as Daphne because you use your brain as your weapon it does not matter what they can do better then you, it's that what you bring to the team is exactly what they need" Hermione smiled and hugged her father close.

"Thank you Daddy"

"Besides, the other three have been waiting for your arrival for 2 years now, and what you teach them in the class room has saved their asses more then once, together the five of you will be unstoppable" Hermione smiled she had forgotten her Brother Harrison would also be joining the team as he had just turned 9 a few weeks before.

"What does Harrison bring Daddy" Before he could answer Harrison walked into the room.

"My Brains and potion skills Sister, I will be the contact on base and will be support for the team when needed" Hermione knew he would love to be out in the field but knew his place was to stay behind with Father.

"Then I'm positive we will return successful every mission Brother" Harrison smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Shall we attend the lunch Mother has set out?"

Hermione smiled as they sat around the Dinning room table, their little misfit family was everything to Hermione.

Their Father was strong and over protective and taught them so many skills, Mother was the smart one though, taught Hermione and Harrison everything they needed to know about the wizarding world, and they had classes for 6 hours of the day.

Harrison, Hermione's brother was her world, when Hermione was born their mother was told she could not have anymore children and soon Harrison joined the family after Hermione found him wondering the streets in tatted clothes with no clue who he was, Hermione had begged her father to help the boy to at least find his family.

*Flashback*

"Daddy, please we have to help him, his so lonely and cold" Hermione watched the boy hiding across the field from the other children.

"Maybe his here with his family sweetheart, I can't just go and save any child if they have a loving family sweetheart" Hermione wasn't convinced, she watched the boy and soon was walking towards him, it wasn't till she was closer that the boy saw her and cowardly hid from her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to ask if you would play with me...or were you playing hide and seek?" The boy watched her for a moment.

"I don't play games...I'm not allowed" Hermione sat down next to him.

"Then we can sit and talk, I'm Hermione what's your name?" She raised her hand for him to shake but when she moved her again moved away from her quickly.

"My names Freak...or Boy, I don't really mind" Hermione didn't say anymore they sat in silence and Hermione could see a small smile on his lips.

Hermione pointed at a dog across the park and told the boy.

"I can't see very well, I can only see things if they are really close" The boy rested his head on his knees he looked down at his feet and Hermione wondered if he could actually see his feet.

The afternoon went on and the more Hermione got the boy to talk the more she knew she had to help him so when her father came over to take her home she refused to move unless the boy came with them.

"Princess I can't just take child, it's against the law" the boy looked up to the man.

"Please sir can I come with you, I promise I will be good, I'm very good at cleaning and cooking, I wouldn't take up to much room, Uncle Vernon wouldn't care...he doesn't like me very much, says I do weird things and doesn't want my freakishness to infect his son" Hermione looked up at her father with pleading eyes and her father caved.

"We will go to your Uncles and sort this out" the boy stood quickly and led the way to his prison and warden.

When the boy opened the door Hermione heard a loud man.

"Is that you freak? did you return from gardening Miss Figgs property, It better be done perfectly or I'll cuff you round the ear Boy!" Hermione saw a large man come into view and watched the Boy bow his head hold his arms in front. "Who the bloody hell is this lot Freak! you dare bring guest into my home without my premission!" The large man went to hit the boy and soon found he couldn't move and inch.

"You dare raise a hand to a child!" Hermione pulled the boy back towards her and out of harms way, she had only seen her Father this mad a handful of times and it wasn't pretty. "I will be take this boy with me out of your selfish hands!" A bright white light appeared around the room and a document hovered in the air. "Sign this pig!" Vernon moved quickly and signed the paper and ran out of the room.

"We will be going home now, is there anything here you wish to bring?" The boy ran to the stairs and opened the lock on the door and pulled out a few bits and bobs and a pillow. "Why is your pillow in there son?" The boy looked shocked for a moment and sighed.

"This is where I sleep" He looked proud and step back to show them his room. "Everything is always real clean and I have all my toys and books...but I can't read them...or see them very well"

"Daddy..." Hermione whispered and the man nodded.

"I know Princess, we will fix this, we'll be his family" and with that Hermione and her father took the boy from the awful house.

*End of Flashback*

Harrison watched as Mia looked about the table and he knew she was remembering their first meeting and their first family dinner.

Harrison still remembers the first day he arrived here.

"Harrison Flashback"

"welcome home" the older man said but before they went any further he turned back. "You really need to tell us your name so we don't have to refer to you by those horrid names" The man smiled brightly.

"Harry...I think...I heard them call me that a few times in public, and older lady called me Harrison once...I liked that" Harrison smiled back.

"Well Harrison it is, My names Tomas but as of today I'll be your adopted Father so you can call me Dad or Father when you feel comfortable Harrison" Harrison nodded and soon the three of them were wondering about the large house, Harrison was in awe of the beautiful home and when they arrived to the kitchen Harrison assumed this was where he would be sleep and he started to set his things up in the corner.

"Harrison what are you doing?" Harrison stopped and turned around quickly.

"Is this the wrong spot..I can move it to the other side, I just thought this spot was out of the way" Tomas bent down and picked Harrison stuff up and started walking out of the room.

"Follow me Harrison" Harrison was hot on his heels and they walked up the stairs to where Hermione had shown him his room. Tomas turned to the door across from Hermione's room. "This is your room Harrison, you aren't an elf you are a human and you will be treated with respect and love" the doors open and Harrison saw a large bed and cupboards and two other doors in the room, before Harrison moved he looked up to the man. "Go explore Harrison, I'll come back up when it's time for dinner, I got Miffy to get you some clothes so have a long warm bath and relax a bit, Hermione will be across the hall if you need anything" with that Tomas left and Harrison stood with Hermione looking around the room.

"Welcome home Brother" Hermione kissed Harrisons cheek and turned to go to her own room.

*End of Flashback*

A/N Should this be a thing people?

It's going to be HG/DM and HP/DG


End file.
